Kinkou
by UrufuTatsumaki
Summary: When the fate of the world hang's in the balance Of Devon Gallant, he has to learn how do thing's he never dreamed of Doing with his powers....
1. Round One

**Destiny**

**I was an experiment. From birth, I was conducted in experiments by the government. The reason for this was my Parents weren't human. At least, they weren't completely human. A long time ago, in the fifth century, demons and angels ravished the land in the forms of people. The world has become too polluted for them to now, so they must take refuge somewhere else.**

** My family, on my mother's side, descend from Angels. On my father's side, Demons. I am not the first to be experimented on, but I am the first to have full control over the powers my ancestors had. I can travel to heaven, or hell, and "visit" my ancestors. I did this for the first time when I was 6. I visited my grandfather in heaven.**

**Phillip J. Perry currently resides in the Lords kingdom. My name is Devon J. Gallant, and I'm a fusion of good and evil, a balance of the great forces. I control the Dark and the Light. The ones who speak to the Lord directly, Michael, Gabriel, Rapheal, and Uriel, call me "Fate's Gift".**

**Powers fully controlled at birth, I never had to recuperate away from humans to control them. There are many of my powers that are unknown to me, but I have discovered and mastered many, including Flight, Element manipulation, Transportation, Invulnerability, Invincibility, Emotion manipulation, Immortality, Telepathy, and I can control animals.**

**With the Archangels and Devil's teaching me, I have learned a lot about the history of hell and heaven, why my powers are so special, and what I will be capable when my powers are fully matured. When the world finally settles, and Godfry and Lucifer no longer reign, I shall be the ruler of heaven **_**and**_** hell. I will be supreme...in about 500 years...**

**As I was saying, I am an experiment. I have been tested on by the government, and since I can't be harmed or killed, used to test weapons and their effectiveness. All in all, I don't mind. I get paid well, and everyone at the compound that I live in is so nice. They treat me well for an orphan, but don't pity me.**

**I venture outside of the base, and the country for that matter. I am not allowed to give out military secrets, but I can tell you that they are currently working on something big. I mean it's huge. I can't say anything else, except this. God didn't intend for our own intellect to reach this level. After the Manhattan project, he knew he messed up, so he created something that he never should have. I also can't say what that is.**

**Currently I am in Hell, Talking to Lucifer and Damien, his son, about the current balance on earth. "What I am trying to say is there is too much evil. It's throwing the balance out of whack, and the earth is going to destroy itself. What's going to happen then, whose souls are going to power my land?" Lucifer was arguing with Damien, again, about the balance of good and evil, again.**

**"But imagine this, father, if we control all of the souls, then God won't be the ruler of the universe anymore, we will!" Damien laughed with malicious intent soaked through it.**

**"Son, how many times do I have to tell you? I have no feud with Godfry, Sure he cast me from Heaven, but I knew what I was doing. When I caused that little riot, Godfry and I had a deal. I would control down low, and He would get up high."**

**"Well who gets Earth?" Damien inquired, eyebrow raised.**

**"No one, It will be gone in another century anyway....the Humans don't understand what they are doing. All we have to do is wait for that to happen, and a new Earth will be born, Heaven and Hell will no longer have to be separate, all of the souls will be cast into new bodies, with erased memories. Devon will be that ruler." He turned to me and said "Take care of them, Devon...Do them justice, but do not forget to be kind. Be better than Godfry and I, no, don't be better...be a **_**balance**_**." With that, I took my leave and fell asleep on one of Damien's beds.**

**Waking up on earth, I pondered what Lucifer said to me. Be a balance....Cruel **_**and**_** Kind, Justice **_**and **_**punishment....This was going to be hard. It was a full moon out, and I had a lot of energy. Deciding to invoke fear in the yokel locals, I Transformed into a Werewolf, and started to run.**

**Werewolves in real life aren't like the ones that you see in movies, or on TV. Yes, they exist, just like Vampires and Ghosts. Zombies, Witches, and Mutant humans are all fiction. Werewolves in real life have something called the 'call of the moon'. This is a way of communication in which every werewolf in the world can communicate with the others-as long as the moon is showing. How this works is Focusing their telepathy into a ray, they direct it at the moon, which acts as a mirror, and bounces it down to Earth.**

**Another thing that is different is our appearance. We aren't those cruel, demonic things you see or read about. We have relatively normal facial features, except for the longer, pointed ears, glowing, amber eyes, and long canines. Our hair also grows...everywhere. Our hands turn to claws, our knees reverse, our feet turn into claws, and we grow tails. My fur is a silverish-black color. We can also inject a fluid out of our claws and fangs. If it makes contact with blood directly, it paralyzes the victim. If it makes contact with anything else, including skin, it turns to acid. **

**As I transformed, a light enveloped my body, which covered me so I could transform in private, as the transformation thickened my skin and bones, enlarging me, and in the process, shredding my clothes. Fully transformed, I let the light decapitate, and sniffed the air. With my heightened senses, I located what I wanted. Turning 30 degrees to the left, I sprinted, and pounced. A squeal was heard, and silenced by my claws. Still struggling slightly, I drove my claws deep into the deer's ear, killing it instantly. I dug into its soft flesh, and ate my fill. I then ran into the city and climbed atop the church's roof. I stretched my legs to their maximum lenght, roughly eight feet, and cast my shape onto the moon. I raised my head back and howled. It was a long, murderous, and pain-filled howl. I stuck to the shadows as I soundlessly sprinted back towards the half-eaten deer. **

**Sniffing the air again, I located a pack of starving wolves a couple miles to my south. I picked up the dear onto my shoulders in a fireman lift. With my superhuman strength, this was nothing to me. I sprinted the couple miles, and dropped the deer while still running. To the wolves it may have looked like a silver blur. It felt good to help my 'brothers'. I returned home after an hour of free roaming, and flying over the seas in my hawk form.**

**The next day, I was summoned into the Lead scientist's lab. The lead there, Josh, had a new experiment for me. He had to hook up about 1000 wires to me, and cut open my skull. He placed a charm that Godfry gave me, so I wouldn't heal instantly. I felt no pain, so he didn't give me any morphine. He produced a vile with what looked like a star the size of a pencil eraser, except a fusion of white and black, constantly swirling around each other.**

**"Hold still." He murmured soothingly as he opened the vile and pushed the 'star' into my brain. As soon as it touched I passed out. I awoke a few hours later, with a killer headache. This was a first for me, as I mentioned earlier, I couldn't feel pain. "Ah excellent, your awake. Now then Devon, extend your right arm, and focus on fire." As I did so, that star appeared again, except this time it was an orange-ish color, like fire. "Now focus on that star, and imagine it all across your body." **

**To my disbelief, the fire spread across my body, until it enveloped me completely. Then my joints seemed to harden, and I noticed it was magma. My shoulder blades extended, and became burning angel wings. I could already control fire, but never to this extent. It was now like I wasn't controlling fire, I **_**was**_** fire. "Now imagine yourself normally." He told me, and as soon as I had done so, I was completely normal once more.**

**"You can do that with all of the elements you can control, and whatever new powers you find. Remember, if you ever find a celestial jewel, focus some of the power you want surged, then focus and surge the star into it. That will make it a new star, and you will be able to do the same thing with it." Josh explained to me, while tinkering with what looked like a sword hilt, but no blade was attached to it. "You are the only one we can try this on, as you aren't human."**

**Quickly comprehending the words he used for my powers, I held open my left hand, and focused. Instantly, five stars appeared in a star pattern, and a sixth in the centre. I 'named' them, knowing that it would be easier to concentrate and focus one in the heat of a battle, rather than have to fully concentrate. I vanished them, and transported to hell with a quiet 'pop'.**

**"Lucifer? Damien?" I shouted, wondering where the King and prince of darkness were.**

** "In here, Devon!" Came Damien's rough voice, as he called from behind the throne. Casually, I walked towards it, and then around it. I noticed a large gap, and grinned. This was a perfect time to test my new powers.**

** Opening my hand, I muttered "Oxygen Star..." and was satisfied when a pure white star appeared in my hand."Surge."  
**

**This time, Instead of fire burning all across my body, my body just disappeared. Instead of becoming fire, I had **_**become**_** wind. If I had a mouth, I would have grinned. I floated down the hole, and entered a cavern that was lit by a lava ring that surrounded the cavern, and ran up and down the walls in veins and cracks. I reformed in front of Damien, and let my body become solid again.**

**"Hey, Damien, I need to use the arena." I asked, distractedly, as I looked around the cavern. I noticed many veins of lava flowed **_**towards**_** the center, and not just random streams. What I thought fire in the **_**exact**_** center of the cave turned out to be a large pillar of orange glowing marble, or cement. It also had lava running up and down it in many cracks. "What is that?" I asked him, eying the pillar with cautious respect.**

**"My father...." He replied softly, chipping at it with a long chisel and hammer. A piece broke off, the size of my spine. Picking it up, Damien paused and closed his eyes. A moment later, his hand started to glow an acidic white. He placed his fingers around the edges, and carved a sword out of the marble. Shaking his hand, it returned to normal. Opening his eyes, he fished around in his back pocket. Producing a diamond with what appeared to be a black hole in the center, he jammed it into the slot at the bottom. He carved the words 'Sword of the Protector' with a long, jagged claw.**

**To my shock, instead of keeping the glorious blade for himself, he handed it to me. "Use this well, Devon." Was the last thing I heard him say before he disappeared and a large column of magma rose from the spot he was previously standing in. I also noticed that Lucifer's pillar was only missing the exact shape of the sword-minus the diamond. Damien's pillar was cooling, and was very similar to Lucifer's. A small crater-like hole in between the two's columns had appeared. Another pillar started to rise, but only stopped at waste level. Once it cooled, it began to melt again, only leaving a few bits and pieces.**

**Eventually most of the lava melted away, and it left a girl around 8 years of age, only with 666 tattooed on her neck.**

**"I am Rose. I am the daughter of Damien, and the granddaughter of Lucifer. They wanted me to explain why they became the pillars of harmony, and why you were given 'The Sword of the Protector'. They need rest to-Hold on." She said to me as she closed her eyes. Two chairs formed from the flowing magma, and travelled down the cracks of magma. They cooled as they rode the magma surf, and rested behind her and myself. I sat, oddly comfortable in the warm chair.**

**Sitting as well, she continued. "They must rest so they can continue their reign. A long time ago, when Lucifer first started his rebellion, he noticed that not all souls went to heaven. He knew they came down here, but it was total chaos and anarchy. He made a deal with God after the war. This deal was that he would rule Hell, as long as half of the soul's power would go to God. He was also allowed to go to earth, to 'persuade' souls to sin." She explained to me, while sharpening a dagger that she had made from the hardened lava that was left over from her entrance. **

**"...And the sword?" I was getting impatient after she didn't say anything for almost a full five minutes. "Oh yes of course. The sword is for you to unlock Lucifer out of it. He cannot escape by conventional **_**or**_** demonic means." She stood up and closed her eyes. Two demonic, skeletal wings shot out of her back. She flew up to the top of one of the pillars and tore a chuck out of the ceiling. Magma poured out of the hole into the crater that was left over from her entrance. Finally the flow started to trickle, and stopped. Descending, she stood behind the pillar and placed a hand on it. **

**Suddenly, a ring blew out in the center. She pulled out the chunk that was still there, and closed her eyes. Her hand started to glow the same way Damien's had. She drove her hand down as hard as she could, and gave a satisfied smile when she found a similar diamond in the center. She shook her hand back to normal, and drove the diamond into the bottom of her sword. She then carved 'Sword of the Taker' with her claw, and passed it to me.**

**"This is how you use the two swords." She told me, producing two very similar swords from thin air. "The sword of the protector can only be used if you are defending. Such as a challenge, or a war. The 'sword of the taker' can only be used if you're attacking, or starting a war or such." She told me, swinging the 'sword of the taker', and watching as two golden arcs shot out of it, causing two craters about a metre squared gouged out the wall.**

**"Now that is cool!" I exclaimed, holding my swords tighter then ever. I turn towards the wall, and swing my sword too. I watch expectantly.....waiting....and waiting....and nothing happens. "How do I use it?" I ask her, turning the blade over in my hand, studying it. **

**"Oh, that's easy. You just have to focus the demon energy inside you into the diamond. You can store it the black hole, and release it on command. Usually getting started, cutting open your palms and letting the blood flow into the handle will help you focus the energies that are in it.**

**Following her advice, I parted my skin, and caused a rip in the tissue. The blood flowed into and through the handle into the jewel set in the bottom. The diamond started to glow, and the glow rose up the blade. I swung it, and gave a smirk as the wall became mince rock. "Definiatly keeping these..." I muttered, staring at the 'sword of the taker'.**

**"Oh, you havn't seen what the other one can do." She held out the second sword, and swung it at the same wall. Almostly instantly, the wall started to regain rock, as if it was 'healing'. The magma that had practically dropped out, seemed to jump back into the cracks and lava pools. "You can also use it to heal people...watch!" She touched the tip of the blade onto my still bleeding palms, and I was amazed at how fast the tissue stitched back together, and especially amazed as it healed even faster than my own healing powers.**

**"Oh my God..." I muttered, amazed beyond words. **

**"I know....now, I am tired...I must rest." I watched as she yawned, and a large column of lava rose from the rock and encased her, completely solidifying in under a second. Now there were three stone pillars. **

**"I better get back to Earth and rest too....if everyone is resting, something big must be happening." I thought to myself, as a white light engulfed me. I reappeared on my bed, yawning. I placed the swords on the floor beside my bed, and then climbed in the blankets.**

**Sleeping never felt so good. I awoke a few hours later, fully refreshed. It only takes two or three hours of sleep for me to replenish my energy, compared to the 9 that most teenagers my age need. I opened my palm, and waited. After a few seconds of concentration, a black star appeared in it. "Surge." I muttered, and watched as it covered my body, turning me into a black pool, like a shadow. I shall call this the yang star. My entire body was a black shadow, except for my eyes, which were pure white.**

**"This is new..." I said to myself. Deciding to test it, I teleported to hell. I meant to test my other powers there yesterday, but with the dark princes turning to stone pillars....I closed my eyes, and felt the warm glow of my teleporting light. I opened them and was in the same cavern as the forementioned pillars. Noting nothing strange, but getting a strange impulse. I pointed to a shadow, and melded into it. I instantly knew everything that was happening in the shadows. I could also control the shadows, and the brighter I shone my eyes, the more shadows were created. Focusing, I quickly found what I was looking for.**

**A 12 inch gap was in Damien's pillar, roughly a foot from the bottom. I released the Yang star, and unsheathed the 'Sword of the Taker'. I unleashed a concentrated arc of destruction that was the same size as the hole, at the hole. Instantly, the room was plunged into darkness. Suddenly, two red lights shone midway up the pillar. I opened my palm, and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, a pure yellow star appeared. I let it surge, and became a facsimile of myself made entirely of light. **

**Looking up once more, I studied the red lights. Only, they weren't red lights, they were eyes. Damien's eyes. Suddenly the pillar cracked, and Damien's fists broke through. His arms grew rapidly, and he grabbed the wall at the opposite end of the cavern with long, dirty, jagged, demonic purple claws. With a sharp tug, he ripped himself out, effectively destroying the pillar. 'Oh man, I am never going to get to fight in the arena's!' I thought to myself, grimacing. Damien turned his head to me and gave a long bellow, filled with murderous intent. His arms retracted,and a demonic version of the 'sword of the taker' appeared. He swung it at me, and an arc of destruction sped towards me!**

**Thinking quickly, I rose my palms, and concentrated. A forcefield of light appeared and covered my body. The light simply diminished, then shot back towards Damien. His eyes widened slightly, until he waved his hand. The arc faded out of existence. **

**"You should not have come." He bellowed savagely, growing skeletal wings. The wings complete, he swung them experimentally, causing two small tornado's to fly at me. I raised my hands again, only this time I obsorbed them. I released my light surge and quickly took up the wind surge. This time I gave myself a visible body. This entire transformation took no longer than two seconds. I flung the tornados back at Damien, rising in the air. **

**Damien distracted, I swung my own blade, and released Lucifer. At least I hoped thats what would have happened. Instead, a black orb flew at me. I tried to dodge it, but it followed me. It flew into my skull, and I was engulfed in a black light. When the light stopped, I was back to my regular self, and tried to summon another spark. Nothing happened. Worrying, I looked around. Damien wasn't moving...at all. In fact, nothing was. Not Damien, not the lava, not even the wind. **

**Reaching into all of my memories of black magic, I realized that I didn't have my memories. I had somebody else's...somebody who ruled hell. The only one who ruled hell was Lucifer. I had become Lucifer. The black orb must have been Lucifer, and since I had absorbed it I became Lucifer. Quickly, I shot a bolt of electric agony (Lucifer's favourite technique, it shot a bolt of what looked like lightning at the foe, only instead of electrocuting the foe, it made them re-live their most painful memory over and over and over.**

**Damien screamed in agony, and it seemed like it lasted forever. Then it hit me, it did last forever! Or at least a very long time. Lucifer can control time! That is why he is so feared down here. No one can defeat him because he is too fast! Smirking, I searched the memories again. Finding what I was looking for, I concentrated my demon energy, and waved my hands. Instantly, every crack of lava in the cave exploded, showering the entire cavern in lava. Luckily, while being Lucifer, I still had access to my own powers, and stopped the lava from touching the remaining pillar, the one containing Rose, and myself, through pyrokinesis. **

**I reverted back to my 'human' form, and studied Damien. There didn't appear to be any movement, so I moved closer. I tried to move him, but the hardened magma wouldn't even crack. Getting an impulse, I stood back and closed my eyes, willing my body to transform. **

**I felt my bones shift under my skin, and it came to no suprise when I felt the skin above my shoulder blades rip, as they extended. Angelic wings formed at an elegent 5 foot wingspan, I focused on the rest of me. My skin became blemish-free, and a soft golden yellow. My bones outgrew my wrists and ankles, then hardened into a substance harder then diamonds, but the same color as gold.**

**These bones formed bracers. My wrist bones extended to my hands, forming claws. Finally, to complete the picture, my clothes started to burn away, until a toga with gold clasps and trims appeared. As an after thought, I willed a halo as well.**

**Letting my angelic side free, while in the midst of hell actually had its benefits. Everything I touched purified. The lava transformed into a cool, refreshing spring, and the room actually felt sunshine, given off by my halo. Trees and plants started to grow. The pillar that held Rose, and the solidified Damien, however, burned with a black fire. I knew it wouldn't, and couldn't harm me, it was merely protecting the beings from purity. **

**Raising an arm, I pointed at Damien. He rose in the air gently, and floated towards the top of the cave. Crashing through the roof, (since the lava sealed off the exit) Damien's petrefied form remained whole. I waved a hand at the wall as I floated through it, and watched as a weave of vines grew all through it, blocking the entrance. I blinked, and the vines petrefied, giving off nothing more than a slightly lighter rock colour, but that was the only difference.**

**Teleporting myself and Damien was no easy job. Angels and Demons aren't supposed to use the same doors. I had to remain my control over Damien, and guide his movements as I went through a whole different universal rift. Eventually we both made it back in the military compound. I pointed my golden, graceful hand at the ceiling, and every security system in my room was turned off. The door slammed shut, and the windows down, drapes drawn, as well. **

**I phased back to human, however I still held him in the air. I opened another portal to heaven, and opened my other palm. I concentrated, and tried to make the yang star appear. Instead, a pure white star with a black core appeared. Not noticing the difference, I surged. My body became invisible, except for my eyes. My eyes became pure black. When I looked in my mirror, all I seen were my eyes.**

**Pitch black, at first they scared the hell out of me-no pun , I covered the demon's body. It dissapeared. I then slowly began to drain it's energy. After a few hours, I released my hold on the demon. Oozing off Damien, I looked at the remains. It seemed Damien had become older. He looked as though he were literally his age. His bones poked out of the brittle, paper-thin skin. His eyes were wide however, and stared at me. **

**"When did you achieve so much power?" He asked me in a raspy, soft voice."This is supposed to be impossible..."**

**"Think about it, Damien. I have the powers of both The Angel's and Lucifer at my disposel. Lucifer is now inside me, I obsorbed his power also. Now I have yours. Now tell me Damien, where do demons go when they die?" I questioned him, chuckling briefly. "You shall be stuck forever in the state your in. If you ever regain power, it automatically goes to me. Have fun, D-man!" I told him, and sent him back to hell, with a portal rift that opened up under him with a wave of my hand.**

**I changed back to human, and opened my hand. I now had many power stars. Most of the new ones were dark, and menacing. One however, was a soft yellow. I activated it, and was suprised when nothing happened to me. What suprised me more, however, was when the other stars dissapeared, and the yellow one grew to fill my hand. Suddenly, my door opened, and the ball shot into the person who was standing behind it. There was a scream, and I instantly knew who it was.**

**"Monarch!" I yelled, teleporting beside the girl that fell, dropping to my knees. I picked her up in both my arms, and looked her over, making sure she wasn't hurt. It was odd, but she seemed to be glowing with power. In fact, her skin did seem to have a yellowish tinge coming off it. I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't wake her up. I began to sob, confused and perplexed.**

**"Do not cry. She will be fine. She simply needs some time to get used to this gift you have given her." An angelic voice explained to me. I looked up, and noticed an arch-angel was sitting on my window sill, wings lazily hanging by his side. **

**"Michael?" I asked, the image blurry from the tears in my eyes.  
**

**"Yes, my child. It is I, the archangel Michael. I have come to give you two things. The first is knowledge." He started explaining to me, while he stood up. He raised his hand, and pointed to Monarch. She floated out of my arms, and sofly, gently fell into my bed. "What you have just done to young Raven, was given her my power. She now has full control over an Archangels power, as well complete peace at mind." He smiled down at her, then sat down beside her. I simply stood there, stunned.**

**"The second thing, is this." He reached down towards his belt, and pulled out his sword. The blade of the archangel Michael was the only thing that could kill a demon lord, A.K.A Lucifer, Damien, Rose, or whoever took charge from now on.**

**"Michael...I cannot accept this. It is too great of a gift for one such as myself." I told him, waving my hands, and shaking my head. "I am more demon then angel now, seeing as I have both Lucifer, and Damien's powers. I am not holy enough to use it!" I cried out, hoping I was right. I did now want to take the blade from him. It was a very lavish, beautifully enchanting sword. He had used it to help subdue Lucifer in the original battle. It was also rumoured to be his most prized possesion.**

**"You are too kind, young Devon." He told me, reading my thoughts. "I, however, will be forged a new one. And seeing as an archangel cannot have more then one weapon, I want you to have it. Consider it a gift. Oh, and about you being more demon then angel, that is untrue. While it is true, however, that you are stronger as a demon then angel, the two's forces are still equal, and balanced. Now please, accept this." I suddenly felt a three part sheath appear on my back. My two demon blades took the shoulder scabbards, while Michael's took up the neck scabbard. All in all it looked pretty wickid.**

**I looked at Michael, an idea forming on my mind. Reading my thoughts, he knew instantly what it was. I kneeled before him, raising one leg. "I, Devon J, Gallant, hereby wish for you, the Arch-angel Michael, to take me under your proverbial and literal wing. I wish for you to train me and teach me of your ways." I spoke in a loud, clear voice, so no mistake could be made. I have seen this ritual done many times while in the lord's kingdom. **

**"Rise, Young Devon. I accept your wish, and shall indeed take you as my apprentice." He shook my hand, making it official. "I give you my word that I shall train you to my fullest extent every second possible." Were the last things he needed to say before the ritual was complete. I instantly felt my angel side begging to be free. I complied, and was shocked at how easy it was now. I also noticed my halo was slightly shinier. **

**"What is my first task, Oh high and supreme one?" I ask, grinning. "You must teach young Raven here everything you know, and make her **_**your**_** apprentice." He told me, and with a very fast flash of light, he vanished. I focused on our forms, and with a snap of my fingers for emphesis, we teleported to a remote cave in Heaven's Desert. Heaven's Desert is the only region in hell that is not purely angelic. It looked like a regular desert, however, it is where Demons and Angels can co-exist in harmony.**

**"Awaken." I mutter, and am relieved when Monarch's eyes open.**

**"Where...where are we?" She whispers to me, taking in her surroundings. "Aaagh...my sweet butterfly. What do you remember of the last 20 minutes?" I ask her, folding my wings, stretching them, and folding them again. I noticed a pure black demon with blood red wings and a minataurs body shuffle past, barely looking at me.**

**"Nothing, well...there was a blast of yellow light, then immense pleasure, followed by...nothing." She finished, holding her hands in front of her face.**

**I smiled, and then filled her in on the past 15 minutes' events. Her eyes kept widening until I thought they would pop out of her skull. Her face was blank for a maximum of ten minutes, then broke out in a grin that would put a chimp to shame.**

**"You mean I have powers?" She asked, checking her body out, which became flawless. Her face was rid of acne, and became smoother. Her hair was shinier, and slightly longer. Her chest was slightly larger, and her hips narrower. She gained muscle where fat used to be and she became slightly thinner, her backside was also rounder. **

**"Wow...." I muttered, checking her body out. There are traces of the old Monarch that I noticed, but she wasn't the same. **

**"Like what you see?" She asked, smiling at me. I grinned back, and pulled her close to me.**

**"Look within yourself, do you feel that?" I whispered softly, pulling her face closer to mine.**

**"The...the warmth?" She asked, her face suddenly lighting up. Her eyes sparkled like the stars (and occasionally myself!) as she looked up at me. Suddenly, the sparks were gone, as she closed her eyes. A few seconds of total silence later, and she transformed.**

**I held my breath as a white light swallowed her. I heard a ripping sound, and knew her clothes had been shredded. Damn, the light was too bright to see anything! I sighed and waited for the light to diminish. Finally, her transformation was complete, and I got a good look at her. WOW! Everything that I though was enhanced, was now even greater. She was perfectly shaped, even the halo and large, feathery wings looked good on her! Instead of the clothes she was wearing, her chest was encased in the same gold bone that I was. She was also wearing a long, flowing white skirt. **

**"WOW!" I thought again, only I must have whispered it out loud, because her grin grew! She leaned her face in towards mine! This is it! She was finally going to kiss me! My heartbeat shot up, and I leaned in a little bit. As she leaned in more to kiss me, Gabriel appeared.**

**"Not so fast, you two!" He chuckled at us. Damn! I became angry, noticed my Angel garb was disintegrating. Demon parts replaced the Angel, as humans were forbidden in Heaven's Desert. "Calm down, boy, or I won't be able to help you!" He gave me a light smack on the back of my head, but I could tell he was joking. I calmed down, and I pushed down the Demon within, becoming more-or-less normal.**

**"Teach me?" I asked when I was sure I wouldn't kill him. I reached behind me and unsheathed Michael's Sword. I fiddled with it a bit, slashing open a few trees. "Yes, teach you. Michael gave you the sword and turned your love into an Angel. I am going to teach you everything about your powers, and teach you how to use 'Divine might and holy light'." He raised an elegant, golden hand, and waved it. Instantly, every Demon that was hidden glowed with an eerie yellow light. **

**"This is the way that you can find anything. I merely focused on Demons, but you can find anything, from as small as an ant, to even Young Monarch here, or a large group, such as every demon in the world." He waved his hand, and dissapeared, leaving only a rolled up parchment and a few whisps of smoke. I opened it, revealing many strange glyphs that I had not seen before. I started hard at the first line, and was amazed that I could read them. I began to translate for Monarch, but she had also already translated the first line. The parchment was a set of instructions. The first ordered me to show all of my stars. The second showed me how to manipulate them into fusing together, to form another star. I fused the Archangel Micheal's star, and the star that contained all of Damien's powers together. **

**"Oh my god...." Monarch whispered, as the star began to grow. I agreed silently, slightly scared that the star was growing so fast. After a few minutes, it stopped growing, and remained the size of a rubber beach ball. I removed my hand from under it, and studied it, long and hard. It was an interesting color, like nothing I had ever seen before. It took in all the light surrounding it, but still glowed with it's own light. Suddenly, it stopped glowing, and began to crack. Light shone out from the cracks, until the ball blew apart. From inside the still blinding light, I heard a growl. The light subsiding, I peered inside. It appeared to be an exact replica of...me!**

**"What...what is that?" Monarch asked me, grabbing my hand. **

**"I...think it's me..." I muttered, squeezing her hand. I dont know how this happened, but I had created life! I waved at it slowly, taking a slow step towards it, and asking it's name in a voice I usually reserved for small children or dumb animals.**

**"I am not an idiot..." He sneered at me. **

**"Dont get testy..."I growled back at him.**

**"Whatever...Finally....im free!" He shouted at me, and transformed into a demon. His angel wings burst into flame, and burned until all that remained was black, scorched bones. His arms melted, and blood gushed like from a fountain, covering his body. The blood turned a green hue, and I knew from the way it smelled that it was acid. His face was also covered, except for his eyes. His eyes were a hideous reddish black, like blood. His hands kept the claws, and they turned black like his wings. His claws dripped a purple venom that burned the ground. His overall image was an acidic man with black, skeletal wings, purple claws, and eyes that you knew could see your soul, and was mocking it.**

**"What are you?" I asked my clone, also transforming. Instead of demon, however, I went werewolf. In honor, I kept my angel wings, bracers, halo, and greaves. I was now a werewolf with angel wings, golden bands covering my wrists and ankles, and I had a halo. **

**"Heh..." He sneered, and vanished. I felt him reappear behind me, impaling my lung with a sword. The tip looked familiar, and I was horrified when it started to glow. He had impaled me with the 'Sword of the Taker', and was charging it! I felt warmth fill my body as I teleported 20 feet away from him, clutching my chest. I focused on Monarch, and was relieved when she reappeared behind me.**

**"I am your fear...the voices in your head, your nightmares, the boogeyman under your bed..." He told me, cocking a head to the , he raised an acidic arm and said in a slow, venemous voice "You will be the one to kill your beloved. You will be the one to defy God. You will be the one to kill everything." His eyes were a deep white as he said this, but quickly reverted to normal once he had finished.**

**"Liar!" I spat at him, and unsheathed Micheal's blade. I placed two glowing fingers along the edge and traced it up and down the majestic sword. After I had done so, the sword glowed with a white light. "Draw your weapon!" I shouted at my clone, and readied myself in a fighting stance favoured by the ninja's of old. **

**"Only fool's and the weak need weapons." He smirked, and pointed at me, mocking me. Angered, I sheathed my blade, and bent my knees slightly. His grin grew wider, and he dissapeared. Shocked, I closed my eyes. I instantly felt his presence as easily as I fely my own. He was behind me! I whirled around and jabbed at his heart. I felt something solid and opened my eyes, grinning. My grin turned into a frown however, as I realized it wasn't Anti-Devon that I had struck, but it was Monarch! Her red hair was stained by her own blood.**

**"What....what have I done?" I whispered, and withdrew my claws from her chest. I began to wipe the blood with what was left from my pants, when I got an idea. I closed my eyes, and concentrated hard. My eyes shone with a brilliant hue of yellow when I opened them. I licked the blood off my hands, and grinned. **

**"You have killed your beloved, and now, I shall do you a favour. I will kill you!" My clone growled, and sped towards me so fast it looked like he was floating. I waited until he was only a few feet away, and cocked a fist. With a mighty roar, I swung. A sickening crack resounded in the air, followed by a squelching sound. His face was in the most shocked expression I had ever seen, except my own, when he grinned at me. **

**"Well done, Devon. You have passed." I didn't know what he ment, but lowered my arm. He slid off it, slowly. I shook my arm, and the acidic blood on it flew off. I then turned towards Monarch, and changed back to normal. Tears stung my eyes as I stared at her lifeless body. "Here is your reward." The voice shocked me, and I whirled around so fast I should have gotten whiplash. There stood the anti-me, fully healed. This time, however, he was completely angelic, except for the wings, which were still charred. He pointed a glowing finger at Monarch, and to my amazement, she stood up, her wounds gone.**

**"Why?" I asked him, after a few minutes of silence. Monarch was clinging to my arm. She held me tight, but not as tight as I held her around her waist with a fully healed, human arm.**

**"I am made of Damien's power and knowledge, and Micheal's power, knowledge, and moral. This was only a test to see if you were worthy of Micheal's gift to Monarch, and to see if he had made the right decision in giving her his power." He gestured towards Monarch with an also fully healed hand.**

**"Well, why don't you have Damien's morals?" I asked it, closing my eyes. I had another headache. My eyes snapped open. Josh was in trouble! "Im sorry, you will have to explain some other time, we have to go!" I shouted as my clone was beginning his explanation. Already gripping Monarch tight, I teleported to the laboratory. There was Josh, or at least what I thought was Josh. He was glowing, and most of his skin was gone. Sighing, I shifted into a battle stance. He glared at me and unleashed a bellow. A challenge. **

**I roared back, and watched as what was once Josh leaped into the air. 3, 2, 1, Go! He held up the same blade-less hilt I saw him tinkering with earlier. He focused, and a blade that held the intensity (and color) of fire shot out. He shot towards me from 20 feet in the air, keeping his knees on his chest, like an insane cannon ball from hell. He was in a crouched position,and his blade was pointed towards me. He screeched once more as his blade came closer and closer to my skull. Waiting until it was a mere four feet, I transformed. As my body's cell's and molecular structure shifted, a forcefield sprang up to protect it from wind particles that could carry it away. I juiced it up, however, and it stopped **_**everything**_** from connecting with me. My molecule's reformed and strengthened, giving my new body a shape. I felt a jolt on my bones as Josh's blade connecting with the forcefield. It weakened me, because the energy from the force-field was taken directly from my powers, instead of a self-sustaining spell, such as giving things to life.**

**My new form is undescribable. The closest thing to it would be a rosharch ink blot. It constantly changed shape and color, and abilities as well. If I had a mouth, I would have grinned. I formed a limb similiar to a tentacle, and shot it at Josh. It looked like ink, smelled like nothing, and was stronger and sharper than cut diamond. I mentally screeched with glee as it went **_**through**_** the hilt of Josh's blade. I yanked hard, and gurgled happily as the blade not only shattered, but pieces peirced his body. **

**I transformed my tentacle into a human hand, and gently touched his forehead. My hand exuded a special poison that sent him to sleep, much the same way normal humans exude sweat. 'Round one complete!' I thought happily as I transformed into my mundane self.**


	2. The Creating

**Fate**

**I groaned as I saw Josh's body twitch. I realize I may have killed him. A wave of relief washed over me as I saw his body change back to normal. He groaned, and then sat up. His eyes opened, and I saw a very quick flash of silver in his eyes. They regained their normal composure of a yellow brown. I never noticed it before, but Josh's eyes were almost like a cat's, except instead of verticle slit's, they were horizontal. Huh.**

**"Ugh....what happened...?" Josh asked slowly, rubbing his head and blinking his eyes.**

**"You...." I paused here, wondering if I should tell him the**

**truth. On one hand, He tried to kill me, but on the other, he was**

**always kind to me before, and I know this was a one time only**

**thing. "You tried to kill me, and I had to subdue you." I explained, hands stretched out. A white glow covered my fingers as I healed Josh.**

**"Are...are you ok?" He stuttered, eyes wide in shock.**

**"Oh, I am fine, dont worry about me, you know Im fine. I was worried about you!" I chuckled, laughing at his absurd**

**expression. "Wait a minute....wheres Monarch?" I cry, grabbing his shoulders.**

**"I...dont know..." His eyes darken, and he looks around, as if she will just pop into existance. I take a better approach. I**

**transform. As my angel form emerges, I activate my newest**

**power. I focus on the Divine might and holy light.**

**"Monarch" I mutter, and think of her image. The light that**

**surrounds my hands as I say this flicker quickly, but then regain their composure. Suddenly, I get an image of where she is. "Josh, you up for a trip to Heaven?" I ask, grabbing him before he can answer. My wings engulfs us, and when I open them, Micheal is there to greet us.**

**"Hello young one. Ah, I see you brought Joshua with you. Excellent. There is much to discuss. Follow me." Micheal greets us curtly, turning swiftly on a foot and walking at a brisk pace. I grabbed Josh, who was slightly dizzy from the teleporting, and dragged him behind me. I then realized that Monarch was no where to be seen. 'Hmm....strange, where is she?' I thought to myself.**

**"All of your questions will be answered when we arrive at**

**our destination, little one." The all-powerful Angel told me,**

**reading my thoughts. Sure, it may be a little rude, but it sure**

**saved time in explanations! After a few minutes of aimlessly**

**walking, we arrived at a golden pillar of light that put our halo's to shame.**

**"We have arrived, my lord." Micheal murmered, lowering**

**himself to one knee.**

**"My...lord?" I whispered, then got it. I got down on one knee hurridly, pulling down Josh with me. "I apologize for my**

**ignorance, and humbly beg for your forgiveness." I prayed to**

**Godfry. This was the first real interaction I had ever had with him.**

**"Rise my child. Now, I wish not to waste time." God**

**announced gently, soothingly. "Your friend, Monarch...well..."**

**God stopped speaking for a moment, then quickly resumed. "She is no longer pure Angel, as she was when she only had Micheal's powers." Micheal's smile retreated slightly. "When you had fused Micheal's and Damien's powers, Monarch gained all of Damien's powers...to an extent." His voice lowered. "Monarch has split personalities now, each one with a different set of attributes and powers. The first is Monarch, whom is still the same, and the second is Raven, her opposite in every way. Including. Her feelings. For. You." He punctuated each word. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to make me see that I shouldnt treat her the same when she was Raven.**

**"I understand. Thank you my liege." I murmered. "Where is she though?" I asked, raising my head to stare at the piller.**

**"She is in the desert, talking to your creation. He is teaching**

**her, as Raven, seeing as you are teaching Monarch." He chuckled gently. "Be careful my son." Were his last words before I found myself (with Josh beside me) staring at two blurs of light. After a few moments of staring, I finally realized that Josh hasn't moved or said anything since we arrived in heaven. Oh my God! Josh is human, he cant survive here! I spun on my heel towards Josh, then freezed in my tracks. Josh was in the same form he was in when he attacked me earlier.**

**"Woah..." I muttered, staring, wondering why he was like**

**that. He was just a skeleton, albeit a skeleton that was bleeding acid, but a skeleton nonetheless. "How....What...huh?" I burbled incoherently. Suddenly, I felt a precense join us.**

**"I heard you were a great fighter from Micheal, but I had to see for myself, so I possessed Josh, and fought you. I hope you are not injured. " An Angel was standing at my side, arms**

**crossed. "I also had to strenghthen his angelic side, which only had a few strains here and there, as all humans did. He now has this form, as a side effect, or gift, depending on how you look at it." The Angel suddenly focused on Monarch...er, Raven. "She is quite good, excellent choice, my child."**

**"Thank you...just one question. Who are you?" I asked**

**bluntly, still in shock.**

**"Oh, yes, of course. How rude of me. I am Uriel, the third**

**Angel that will be teaching you." Uriel told me, stretching a hand to shake. I grasped it firmly, and nearly jumped back as an electrical current shot through me. I grinned, and sent my own shock back at him. He began to increase the current's level, when an idea hit me like a train hit a penny. Hard, fast, mercilessly. I released my hold over electricity, and shot Electric Agony at him. I then realized that I was using a demonic attack against an ANGEL. I swiftly went through Lucifer's memories from when he was an Angel. I learned how he transferred some of his Angelic powers to his Demonic side. I did the entire process backwards, taking a total of 15.8 seconds. Now the real fun could begin. My grin grew wider as I unleashed another bolt of Electric Agony at Uriel.**

**"What....what is this?" He grunted through clenched teeth, trying to ride out the pain. I relished in his suffering, and upped the dose. Suddenly, without warning, he violently lashed out with his mind, trying to dismantle my attack. Always the swift thinker, I sent up many mind shields riddled with currents of Electic Agony. "Aaaaaagh!" He grunted, and I let go with a start. His once Blonde hair had become a toasty black, and his angelic, soft blue eyes were almost opaque.**

**"What...what have you done?" The anti-Me spat at me, while trying to prop up Uriel's crumpled form. I felt like a criminal, or terrorist or something to that extreme.**

**"I....I figured It was all a game..." I cried sheepishly, hiding**

**my softly smoking hand behind my back.**

**"Yes, I figured that out on my own, thank you very**

**much...but that attack...Did you know Electric Agony is how**

**Lucifer made other angels, like Bane and Weave, join his cause? He used it to subdue them..." Suddenly, I felt Monarch's hand clench my own. Thank God she was back to normal. I noticed a few cuts and scrapes heal on my body of their own accord, and grinned. "I guess it's time you had 'The Talk'..."**

**"Woah..woah...What talk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**Monarch stifled a giggle behind one golden hand.**

**"The talk that explains how Lucifer broke through Godfry's control. In the beginning there was only Godfry. Almost as soon as God created Earth, he created the other planets and such and such. One of the galaxies he created ....  
**

**"Yes, I know all of this..." I paused here...I still havn't told**

**anyone about obsorbing Lucifer's memories AND Damien's**

**powers. "Hold on..." I searched through Damien's powers and**

**found the one I wanted. Picking up three rocks from the ground, I activated the power. They glowed pure red for a moment, then went back and remained dull. I pressed one into Josh, Monarch, and my clone's hand. Concentrating, I activated the second step of the information sharing stones. The rocks surged with the same red energy, spreading onto all three bodies.**

**"Woah...headtrip..." Josh mumbled. Monarch shivered a**

**little, but was otherwise fine. The anti-Devon, however...**

**"But..how..you..when...what?" He muttered incoherently**

**after that. 'This is going to take too long to explain...' I thought.**

**As my memories and thoughts took place, The three (or four,**

**depending on how you count Monarch) instantly saw them.**

**"So that is how you learned those moves..." Uriel muttered,**

**awake and cranky. I nodded, and quickly excused myself, after recieving a telepathic call from none other then the big G himself. My white, soft, heavy wings covered my entire form as I willed my form and the air particles in front of Godfry's piller to change places.**

**"What is it, my lord?" I kneeled, and raised an eyebrow.**

**"What I thought would take 500 years only took a few**

**months. I will keep this short and sweet. Dante has returned." His crystal smooth voice shot from the pillar. This was bad. If Dante corrupted another Angel, we were doomed. Not because there are so few of us, but because the ones left are the strongest. If one of us turned...well lets just say God would need to use his secret weapon.**

**"What can I do?" I asked deeply, rising to the challenge.**

**"Excellent, I knew I could count on you." I felt a wave of**

**adrenaline rush through me, invigorating me. "I am going to need to your help in finding a new planet for these people to inhabit while we fight Dante. None in this solar system will keep them alive very long. I suggest we create a new planet...Well...not really We...more like **_**you**_**..." Slowly, the pillar shifted, contorted, and finally "settled" on a form that constantly changed the shape into everyone I ever saw.**

**"Not to question you, sir, but I have never created a planet before, I wouldn't know where to begin." I hoped he would understand the real meaning, I was **_**scared**_**.**

**`"I understand. I have more news, however. I figured out how**

**Lucifer transformed himself into that shadow that you**

**obsorbed." With that, The swirling memory blob became a whiteyellow blob. "Now you will know everything." Was the last thing I heard before the light rocketed towards my head. It took a humming birds heartbeat for it to connect. Everything went white.**

**I was floating. There was me, and nothingness. That**

**wouldn't do. I stretched out my hands, and willed another figure out of the blackness. "I name you Time. You have say over when anything happens." A nod was all I got in return, so I nodded back. I stretched out my hands again. This time I willed a women out of the blackness. "I name you Space. You have say over where anything happens." Again, a mutual nod was the only other communication. The two figures stretched out their hands as well. Out of Time's hands flew a white beam that hit and bounced off everything. Out of Space's hands shot a beam of multicolors.**

**When the beam hit the blackness, an eruption of color's emerged. after the light subsided, I drew in my new surroundings. Surrounding us were millions of flaming orbs. I named these stars. I gave the one closest too us a name, Solarius. I noticed I wasn't floating anymore, I was standing on a hard, dense substance. "Earth." I muttered, naming the planet. Time appeared beside me, and shot another time-beam at Earth. It grew. It multiplied in size by a couple million. I nodded in appreciation, and continued viewing my surroundings. I quickly named 8 more planets off.**

**Then, violently and with a resounding crack, Another rock smashed into Earth. Not wanting the planet scarred before its inhabitants settled into it, I removed the stone with a wave of my hand. I shot it into space, and watched as Time made it grow as well, by elevating the atoms speeds, and widening them, effectively createing a larger object. "Moon." was the only response he got, but I knew it didnt bother him. I almost laughed as he floated away without a second glance, so cold, so uncaring. I realized that was my fault. I cast my gaze over the two beings. They began convulsing and writhing in the air. I lowered them onto the ground, and stared helplessly.**

**Finally, they stopped writhing and stood up. Twin grin's stared back at me, and I was a little shocked when they both hugged me. **

**"Thank you....You have given us the power of emotions...now...we sadly must part with you, for we have much to do..." The two beings then dissapeared in a puff of smoke and sharp tinkling. I knew I would see them again, someday.**

**The next thing I saw consisted of a replay of every single thing that ever happened on Earth. This included grass growing. I was amazed that the entire vision, including the initial creation of the universe, only lasted about 30 seconds. I felt the information would destroy my brain. It only took a few minutes for the pain of omnipotence to subside. Then I knew. I quickly took off from Heaven and flew straight to what the other angel's and I affectionatly called "God's Hand" because of the constellation that surrounds it. The solar system had an atmosphere that was very close to the Milky Way. **

**"I summon the two beings known as Space and Time to assist me during this ritual." I shout, raising my hands into the air. I project my voice out to every being in the universe, because sounds can't travel in a vacuum. I drifted for a few minutes, but nothing happened. I tried again, and again, and again. Still nothing happened.**

**"We heard you, It just took a while to get here!"A sharp "voice" cut through the silence. **

**"Sorry......I wasn't even sure if that would work..." I muttered, finding a particulur star below me interesting. **

**"Oh, Don't worry, we were just kidding!" They responded at the same time, and laughed again. I explained to them what I needed, and they both stopped laughing and looked down at the same star I was staring at, floating closer to me all the same. "What you are asking of us is very difficult. We did it in the beginning because God gave us extra power. Now we are using only our own. Besides, a planet is not just rock and water. What we need to do is give it the necessary life force to grow and support life, plus we need to hook it up to the natural time stream, and that is very difficult. We are sorry." The twin voices droned. **

**"Damn...ok, well now what am I going to...do...wait a minute, I got it!" I then explained how I absorbed the two rulers and Damien.**

**"OUT OF THE QUESTION!! If we stopped existing, then the entire universe would cease to exist." They shouted with unexpected force, anger pulsing out of them, warping the fabric of space and time around them by about a meter cubed. **

**"Woah, woah, woah...I didn't mean your essence, I merely meant your memories. It's like printing off something. The original remains in the computer, but someone else gets an exact copy." I blurted out a little too quickly, and stuttered slightly near the end.**

**"Very well. However, when you are finished creating this new planet, you must give us back the memories. That knowledge should not be known to any but us in the first place." The voices of the two beings stole into my mind. I agreed quickly, and raised a hand. **

**" Omnipotence Spark." A spark appeared in my hand that was a color unlike any seen before on the human world. "SURGE!" I screamed next, and new all. I then grabbed Space and Time's hands, and probed into their mind. I found what I was looking for, and ripped it out. I let go of both their hands, and my spark. As I fizzled back to normal, I was already looking through Space's memories. I finally found how to fuse a large quantity of space dust and a star to make a core. I did that, and then began building on it with layers of magma. Finally, when it was roughly bigger than Earth, I stopped. I stood there, and said 'What the hell' as I added more layers. Finally, when it was about 1 1/2 the size of Earth, I put the final layer on top. This really tired me. I dug into the reserves of Damien's strenght. I felt a wave of relief and instantly recharged.**

**I raised my hands to start adding the atmosphere, and paused. I didn't know how! I turned to Space, and lowered my hands.**

**"Umm...How do I create an atmosphere?" I asked her, scratching the back of my head, embarassed. **

**"I...I don't know either...God created that...I just made everything else..." She laughed too, looking at the same star we'd been staring at earlier. **

**"Oh..well..WAIT!" I punched towards the sky...er...stars. I searched through Godfry's memories, until I found the one I wanted. "I summon the essance of Heaven to guide me through this." I Shouted, hands clenched into fists. The air contorted in front of me, as a large hand formed from the blackness. I grabbed it before it could grab me, and unleashed Electric Agony, full blast Demonic version onto it. The hand froze, and I heard a shriek of agony coming from behind it. The hand went from black, scarred, and ugly to Golden, flawless, and beautiful. **

**"You pass." Was all I heard from behind the hand. The hand moved forward, and shrunk as it did so. From behind the hand came an arm, and behind the arm, a Woman.**

**"Sorry..." I murmered, and held out my own hand. She grabbed it, and shocked me back, returning what I had given her. I felt as if I would explode. I felt when I was sparring with Lucifer, and I had my arm torn off. I felt when I was having the surgery to activate my sparks. I felt like all of my injuries I had ever achieved were back, and three times as worse. I did not scream. I merely stared blankly. Finally, after it seemed an eternity had passed, she let go. Instantly the pain was gone. I stared down at my hand, and saw that it glowed with a strange mark that looked like circle, with a square in it, with a triangle in that, and finally a star in the triangle. **

**"What is that?" I inquire, perplexed. **

**"That is the mark of Akasha. This shows that we are together until your task is complete." With a flash of light, I felt my energy drain, and I appeared back on Earth. In front of me gurgled a small stream. On the other side of it stood the girl. "Flowing water, I hear your sound, until complete, we are bound!" and with an explosive burst, a tenril of water came out, and wrapped around my arm, until my entire arm was covered in it. Then another tendril shot for the girl, doing the same. Then they pulled toward the stream, until our hands were close. I grabbed hers quickly, and suddenly, the both turned to water! To my horror, the transformation continued up our arms, and onto our bodies. Finally, we were one with each other, with the stream, and with the Earth. I felt everything the Earth did. Suddenly, I rose up. Feet formed, then legs, until my entire body was back. The girl was no where to be seen, however.**

**"Aenath?" I shouted her name, hoping she would be close. **

_**"Yes?"**_** I heard the voice in my head. **

**"Woah!" I jumped at the sound, and fell into the water. As I got up, embaressed, I noticed the Mark of Akasha was a different color, and a new pattern was completely covering my body. It consisted of chains that were covered in thorns. "What the....?" I whispered, studying it. **

_**"The chains signify that we are bound, and the thorns protect us from being seperated." **_**Her voice explained from inside my head. I nodded, seeing it made sense. **

**"If that's all then..." I cracked my neck and back, and went full angel. I rose up towards the sky slowly, looking down towards the stream. It was then I noticed the water had a slight yellow tinge to it. Cool. I looked up after that, and focused on a spot beside the sun. The light didn't burn my eyes. **

_**"Wait..."**_** Aenath's voice stopped me. 'What?' I thought back, looking around for danger. **_**"We must collect some of the atmosphere from here, so that we have something to work with. Pure atmosphere is incredibly hard to make, and we don't have much time.**_**" She explained to me.**

**"Makes sense..." I muttered out loud, and concentrated on my eyes. Immediatly, I saw a giant Spirit stretching across the world. Two giant eyes formed as It sensed my presence. **

**"What is it you seek, young one?" The spirit asked, directly into my head.**

**"I am creating a new Earth, and as such, I need some of your essance, to create the atmosphere." I explained quickly, and smiled as it chuckled slightly.**

**"Of course, child, of course." Suddenly, a portal which only I knew I could see appeared. A dragon-like creature flew out of it lazily. **

**"I am known in this language as Drifter. I shall help you on your quest." The dragon growled, blue flame snorting out of her nose. "Hold still" She growled once more, and inhaled greatly. Suddenly, she let it out, but it was no longer air. Out came a blue flame! It showered me, but I felt no pain. The heat tickled me. Finally, she finished the outburst. I looked at my body, and noticed the chain tattoos were now blue. **

**"Great...these will never come off!" I joked to the dragon, who made a strange coughing sound. I realized she was laughing! "Heh..alrite, lets get going!" She nodded, and breathed a strange yellow flame. From it, the air itself burned, until a portal appeared. **

**"State your destination." Growled Drifter. I took a deep breath and focused on the planet that I was creating. **

**"Earth two." I stated in a loud, booming voice. The portal slowly began to swirl. Finally it was ready. I flew in with Drifter right behind me. A bright light shot through my eyes, blinding me. Just as fast as it was there, it was gone however. My eyes slowly adjusted to the new surroundings. When I opened them and blinked a few times, I noticed Drifter was gone.**

**A bright light caught my attention from the side. When I turned to look, I noticed a very beautiful girl rivaling that of Monarch stood there. "I figured a form more like yours would freak you out less..." She explained, spinning. "What do you think?" She asked, winking.**

**"You look great." I complimented her, then turned and stared at my planet. "Now how are we gonna do this?" I asked her, scratching my chin. **

**"Easy...we merely take the atmosphere that I have, and multiply it, so that it stretches across your world. Be careful, however, because if you do not create Just the right amount, it will either let in too much sunlight, or not enough..." She explained, reaching inside her pocket. From it she drew a blue orb that swirld occasionally with a grey mist. As she threw it into the air, I focused on it, and it expanded. It stopped growing at around a meter squared. Taking the cube, I transformed. My body molded around it, until finally I was completely covering it. I stretched out, causing the cube to stetch out lengthwise. Finally it stretched around my planet. Finally I adjusted its depth and width, until it was near-perfect.**

**"Thank you for your assistance." I transformed back, wiping off dust from my shirt. I stared at my arms, and noticed the blue flames were gone. As they left, the chains followed, but the mark of Akasha remained. "You may leave now, if you wish it." I said to Drifter, still studying my hand. **

**"Actually, I think it would be more fun if I stuck around here with you..." She said, transforming back into her dragon self. She winked a giant eye lid at me, and dove for the earth. I watched her descent for about 10 minutes, until she landed on a soft patch of grass, close to a river. I then teleported beside her, figuring it was faster then flying. **

**"When shall you create life?" She growled lazily, twirling a claw through the air.**

**"Me...create life? I don't thi-" I begin to say, but am interrupted by a shimmer in the air beside me. A figure steps out, and greets us both harmonously.**

**"Good day Young one. Pleasent afternoon, Zalekameshun-Tamunra" He said, adressing the dragon and I.**

**"Excuse me sir, but what did you call her?" I asked, confused.**

**"Her true name. I am aware that you call her Drifter, but Zalekameshun-Tamunra and I were previously introduced." He explained, nodding to the dragon, who nodded back.**

**"Please, Lord Jesus, I despise my true name. Please call me Drifter, or at least Tamunra." She growled with a hearty chuckle.**

**"As you wish Tamunra." He nods, and chuckles himself. Turning to me, his eyes gained a special light around them.**

**"Your...your...your the...the...the...the real Jesus Christ?" I stuttered, checking myself for flaws.**

**"Yes my child, but have no fear, for I have news." He said, waving a golden hand. "Father wishes to speak with you." He explained, looking around. "Nice Job by the way, very homey. Reminds me of Eden." **

**"I have to complete this though..." I muttered, looking around now for any flaws. **

**"Worry not, for I shall finish where you left off." as he took a step towards me, I noticed that the grass unflattened itself from where he stepped. **

**"Thank you..." I whispered, and smiled as he nodded. I quickly changed to full angel, and teleported to Godfry's piller. "How is the pillar back? I thought I absorbed it?" I asked, slightly confused. **

**"No, that was merely a shadow of my powers and memories. I am sorry that I decieved you. Now, onto business. The day that I have been dreading has come." He explained.**

**"What day?" I asked, hoping it wasn't the one I thought it was. My hopes were crushed with his reply, however.**

**"Judgement Day..." He revealed, and my whole life flashed before my eyes.**


End file.
